Bad Blood
by Delevingne
Summary: [And baby now we got Bad Blood. Hey] Sakura, agen kelas Red yang harus melakukan hal-hal berbahaya demi harga dirinya. Semua jika bukan karena lelaki itu dan sahabatnya, ia tak akan seperti ini. Dan ya, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Bad Chara. Special for Eugenia birthday fict:3


Ruangan yang hanya berisikan empat orang anggota _elite_ handal terlatih sedang bersantai. Hanya ada tiga laki-laki dan sisanya adalah perempuan. Satu-satunya wanita berdarah dingin yang sangat disegani di kelompoknya. Bukan hanya atasan yang memujinya, bahkan para _client_ yang meminta jasanya dengan senang hati akan mengacungkan dua jempol dan dua koper berjuta-juta dollar untuk wanita ini.

Wanita yang sedang tertawa ini tampak anggun jika dilihat dari segi mana pun. Segala nilai _plus_ yang ada di dirinya membuat orang lain yang menatapnya akan terkecoh. Penampilan tidak selamanya mencerminkan seseorang itu sendiri. Begitu pepatahnya.

Rambut merah muda sepunggung yang terikat tinggi melambai ketika kepala merah mudanya menoleh. Iris hijau cerah sekaligus teduh memandang pada lelaki yang memanggil namanya. Bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum tipis namun berbahaya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah maju. Bunyi sepatu berhak miliknya menggema. Menampilkan sosok tinggi dengan tanktop hitam dan celana pendek berwarna selaras. Wajahnya hanya dipoles natural agar tak terlihat begitu mencolok.

"Baik."

Dan suaranya bagaikan lonceng kematian sekaligus alunan lembut permainan biola yang menenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bad Blood**_

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

 _Warning_ : Bad Chara, Alternative Universe, _M for language_ , Blood and Gore, Dark, and Typo.

.

 _Fanfic untuk ulang tahun Eugenia hihi! Happy birthday, gurl. This fic for you. Hope you like it:3_

.

Inspiring Bad Blood music video by Taylor Swift and her song.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Cause baby now we got bad blood]**_

* * *

.

.

"Apalagi?"

Hembusan asap rokok mengepul bergerak lurus mengenai wajah cantik di depannya. Sakura menghela napasnya, memandang lurus-lurus pada lelaki yang kini menyeringai ke arahnya.

Lengan kekarnya bergerak mengambil asbak coklat di ujung meja. Menekan agak keras rokoknya dan bersidekap di depan dada. Memandang tak kalah tajamnya pada wanita yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ini," melempar surat dari laci mejanya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, "tugas untukmu. Bayaranmu lima kali lipat jika berhasil."

Wanita itu menyeringai sinis. Ia melipat surat itu, tersenyum pada lelaki di depannya dan memberikannya ciuman manis tepat di bibir.

"Aku bersedia."

Dan menghilang di balik pintu begitu saja.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[So take a look at what you've done]**_

* * *

.

.

"Apa yang akan agen Red lakukan?"

Lelaki berambut merah darah itu hanya menggeleng. Ia membersihkan pistol laras panjang miliknya dan tersenyum bangga ketika kilatan cahaya memantul.

"Pistol kebanggaanmu." lelaki berambut kuning itu tertawa. Ia duduk di sofa besar. Menyandarkan punggung tegapnya yang terasa lelah karena sehabis pergi jauh untuk sebuah misi berbahaya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, rekannya adalah wanita. Tiga wanita dan hanya dua lelaki. Oh, ia akan berterima kasih pada atasan tampannya nanti.

"Kau lelah sehabis bercinta atau misi?"

"Apa-apaan kau?!" lelaki itu mendengus. Hendak melempar sepatu miliknya pada wajah tampan milik lelaki berambut merah yang sedang tertawa karena berhasil menjahili sahabatnya.

"Sakura ada misi khusus dari atasan untuk membunuh mata-mata Rusia yang sedang memata-matai tugas perdana menteri Jepang. Ya, yang ku dengar seperti itu."

Lelaki berambut merah itu mengangguk. Ia melempar pistol miliknya pada tempat yang sudah disediakan. Wajah tampannya sedikit tertekuk menahan gejolak sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan secara rinci.

"Sakura melakukan tugas yang berat."

Dan kedua lelaki berbeda jenis rambut itu mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Now we got problems, and I don't think we can solve them]**_

* * *

.

.

Sudah satu minggu kepergiannya. Agen wanita dari kelompok Red datang. Wanita cantik itu segera pergi menuju atasannya, memberikan laporan mengenai keberhasilan misinya. Oh, jangan lupakan bayaran atas jasanya.

Jika sang _client_ tidak bisa membayar sesuai permintaannya, jangan harapkan dirinya masih bisa bernapas menghirup udara bebas tanpa rasa beban. Sakura selalu mengintai korbannya. Setiap saat, bahkan wanita ini bisa muncul secepat kilat hanya dengan kedipan mata, dan hembusan napas manusia. Membunuh dengan cara indah yang membuat FBI angkat tangan dengan semua kasusnya. Sakura bisa menghindarinya begitu saja. Dengan mudah dan jentikan satu jari lentiknya.

Semua tidak mudah. Dan ada balasannya.

Termasuk yang dilakukan Perdana Menteri Jepang. Menggunakan jet pribadi milik kelompok besarnya, Sakura pergi. Meninggalkan kota yang menjadi tempat kelahirannya. Meninggalkan semua sahabat yang menemaninya sampai namanya di kenal banyak orang di luar sana. Tadinya tak terlihat menjadi terlihat. Nyata dan jelas.

"Bayaranmu sepuluh kali lipat."

Lelaki itu berdiri mendekati Sakura yang tertawa puas karena hasil kerjanya berbuah manis. Perdana Menteri itu tahu apa yang ia butuhkan. Lengan mungilnya menarik lelaki itu untuk segera mendekat. Mencium bibirnya hingga pergulatan panas antara mereka berdua tidak dapat terelakkan. Kedua tangan besar lelaki itu memegang pinggul mungil wanitanya. Menariknya untuk semakin menempel padanya. Menikmati percumbuan panas antara mereka berdua.

Pagutan itu terlepas. Lelaki itu menyeringai ketika membelai wajah wanitanya.

"Nikmati kepulanganmu. Aku akan memberimu libur selama dua hari penuh untuk melayaniku, sayang."

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Did you have to hit me? Where I'm weak baby I couldn't baby]**_

* * *

.

.

Sakura tersenyum ketika lengan Temari menariknya untuk mendekat. Sakura menurutinya, ia mengikuti kemana wanita itu pergi menuntunnya. Wajahnya sedikit berkerut bingung saat Temari berhenti di pertigaan lorong dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa begini cara kau mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain?"

Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya keras-keras saat wanita berkuncir dua itu menutup bibirnya. Iris hijaunya mengintip sedikit ke ujung lorong. Dan mendapati dua orang lelaki bertubuh tinggi agak besar sedang berbicara mengenai masalah yang cukup serius. Sakura tidak bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan mereka berdua mengingat jarak antara lorong dengan dua orang pria dewasa itu cukup jauh.

"Mereka berdua bekerja sama dalam hal misi berbahaya lagi kali ini," Temari menegakkan punggungnya. Wanita itu memandang Sakura lekat-lekat ketika wanita berambut merah muda itu masih sibuk mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang pria di sana. "Mengatasnamakan keluarga sebagai korbannya."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Memandang Temari dengan pemandangan tak kalah terkejutnya. Benarkah pria itu meminta bantuan kelompok pembunuh bayaran seperti dirinya untuk membunuh keluarganya sendiri?

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak." Temari menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauh dari lorong ketika dua pria itu melangkah semakin dekat dengan mereka. Berlari menjauh dan berhenti di ruang kumpul para agen. Agen Red dan Black di sana. Sedang berdiskusi masalah sesuatu yang Sakura tak ingin tahu jika itu bukan menyangkut tugasnya.

Agen Red, kelompok yang terdiri dari sekumpulan para wanita kuat dan terlatih. Kemampuan bertarung di ats rata-rata dan membunuh secara bersih tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun. Dipimpin oleh wanita dewasa bernama Karin. Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah sering dicalonkan oleh atasan untuk memimpin kelompok wanita ini. Tapi dia menolak, Sakura tak ingin menambah beban sebagai tugas pemimpin. Biarkan orang lain yang lebih pantas darinya.

Agen Black, kelompok yang seluruhnya diisi olek laki-laki dewasa dengan kemampuan bertarung juga tak kalah cepatnya dengan para wanita. Mereka dilatih dengan segala bakat yang ada. Bakat yang bisa diasah agar lebih tajam lagi. Membunuh tanpa belas kasihan. Sakura sangat menyukai laki-laki di kelompok agen ini, selain mereka baik, mereka juga mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada yang cocok untuk bersama dengannya.

Memiliki satu atasan tertinggi yang sangat dihormati sekaligus di takuti. Sakura sendiri pernah kalah bertarung tiga kali berturut-turut dengan lelaki itu. Dan alhasil, ia harus menuruti semua yang menjadi permintaan lelaki itu. Termasuk kebutuhan _seksnya_ yang tak pernah puas jika dilakukan hanya sekali.

"Hanya ada dua wanita yang bekerja dalam tugas ini," suaranya berat dan terdengar seksi di telinga Sakura. Wanita ini hanya menyeringai saat mata lelaki itu mengarah padanya. "bersiaplah lima menit lagi. Aku akan mengumumkannya."

Temari menyiapkan samurai dan pistol pendek di kantongnya. Seakan menghadapi perang besar. Sakura hanya terkekeh ketika wajah cantik Temari memandangnya heran.

"Hanya ada dua orang yang terpilih. Aku berdoa itu adalah dirimu."

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Sakura melempar tubuh mungilnya ke atas kasur miliknya. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Temari membuka pintu dan melihat Suigetsu berdiri. Membawa surat yang diperintah langsung dari atasan. Wanita itu mengangguk dan segera menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Kau dan aku terpilih, Sakura! Astaga, tugas berat apalagi ini?"

Sakura melompat dari kasur dan menarik cepat surat dari genggaman tangan Temari. Iris hijaunya bergulir ke sana kemari ketika membaca isi surat itu. Tangannya yang kuat meremas surat malang itu hingga tak berbentuk. Melemparnya ke sudut ruangan dengan wajahnya menahan amarah yang tak tertahan. Ia membanting kasar pintu Temari dan berlari menuju ruang atasannya.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[I rubbed it in so depp, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me]**_

* * *

.

.

Lelaki itu memutar kursinya. Menatap Sakura dengan wajah menantangnya. Sakura melangkah melempar pisau kecil yang selalu ia bawa dan terselip di sela belakang celananya. Melempar dua buah pisau tajam itu pada lelaki yang sedang duduk memandangnya.

"Brengsek! Kau yang harusnya mati!"

Lelaki itu tertawa, ia menginjak pisau tak berdaya itu dan melangkah mendekati Sakura dengan wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Kau selalu menginginkan hal ini kan? Tugas yang selalu kau nantikan."

Sakura menepis lengan besar lelaki itu. Alisnya terangkat, bibirnya membentuk seringai sinis membalas seringai keji lelaki di depannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang turun langsung untuk membunuh? Kau sudah lama hanya duduk, duduk, dan duduk. Tidak melakukan apa pun padahal kau ingin sekali menembak kepala seseorang untuk dijadikan pelampiasan amarahmu."

Sakura tertawa meninju agak keras bahu lebar lelaki yang sedang terdiam membisu karena perkataannya sebelum pergi ke pintu keluar.

"Aku bersedia. Kau akan menerima bersih hasilnya, sayang."

.

.

* * *

 _ **[So don't think it's in the past, these kind of wounds they last and they last]**_

* * *

.

.

"Kau membunuh Uchiha Itachi!"

Fugaku mengeluarkan amarahnya yang meledak-ledak karena putra pertamanya, Uchiha Itachi tewas mengenaskan karena tusukan tiga buah pisau tepat di dadanya dan luka pukulan benda tumpul di kepala dan dua buah peluru bersarang di lambungnya. Dengan Mikoto yang masih menangis di sampingnya. Sakura melirik dengan air mata tertahannya pada lelaki berambut raven yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Putuskan pertunanganmu dengan, Sasuke!"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya tinggi. Ia ingin sekali membalas semua perkataan tak benar dari bibir seorang Fugaku, pemimpin parati besar pemegang kekuasan tertinggi pertama di Amerika. Dengan posisinya yang tinggi, pria itu bisa dengan mudah melakukan apa pun. Dan semua penyelidikan anak buahnya mengarah pada dirinya, Sakura. Ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang semua ini.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus pergi dari rumahku. Sebelum aku sendiri yang benar-benar membunuhmu atas kematian putraku!"

Suara bentakan keras Fugaku berhasil merobohkan seluruh pertahanannya. Air mata keluar begitu saja dari manik teduh yang selalu tampil ceria itu. Semua orang ingin sekali mencelakai keluarga besarnya, tapi tak disangka kalau ternyata dalang dibalik kematian Itachi adalah Sakura yang notabene adalah tunangan putra keduanya.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times you and I]**_

* * *

.

.

Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya ketika Fugaku benar-benar mengusirnya dari rumah. Dan apa? Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak membantunya sama sekali. Bahkan lelaki itu hanya diam saat dirinya diinjak-injak dan di rendahkan di depan keluarganya. Sudah tiga hari semenjak pemakaman Itachi, semua bukti mengarah pada dirinya. Fugaku bahkan tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Ia merapikan kopernya. Membawa apa pun yang bisa ia bawa untuk menjauh dari rumah ini. Setelah Fugaku memutuskan semua ikatan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Apalagi yang dilakukan dirinya?

Ia bertemu Ino di dekat tangga. Wanita itu tertawa ketika melihat Sakura menarik koper besar dari kamar. Tertawa puas seakan Sakura adalah pemandangan yang lucu di matanya.

"Puas apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino tertawa saat Sakura mendekat ke arahnya. Wanita ini mendorong Ino hingga jatuh menabrak pembatas tangga. "Kalau aku mengaku kalau akulah dalang di balik pembunuhan Itachi apa keluarga besar Uchiha akan percaya? Haha."

"Kau?" Iris hijaunya membulat tak percaya. Sakura hampir melayangkan tamparannya ketika Sasuke datang dan mencegah keduanya. Tatapan Sasuke… sangat berbeda. Lelaki itu seakan ikut memusuhinya karena ulahnya. Jika Sakura berani disumpah, ia akan bersumpah.

"Kau pergi!" Hanya itu bentakan Sasuke yang terasa menyakitkan di telinganya.

"Oh, jadi begini," Sakura tersenyum sinis pada dua orang di depannya. Air mata sudah berhenti keluar. Hanya tatapan tajam nan lurus yang diarahkan pada kedua orang di depannya. "Kalian berdua punya hubungan terlarang. Di sisi lain, Ino adalah sahabatku sewaktu kami masih duduk di bangku SMA. Dan lelaki yang sering kau ceritakan adalah Sasuke, benar begitu?"

Ino hanya diam.

"Tapi sayang, Sasuke sudah menjadi milikku sejak dulu. Dan dengan begitu, kau mendekati Itachi. Menjadikan orang yang ku anggap seperti kakak sendiri olehku tunanganmu. Pintar juga caramu."

Sakura tertawa. Ia menghapus air mata yang hendak turun kasar.

"Kalian berdua bergabung. Takut semua akan tercium, bukan? Begini kalian berdua bermain di belakangku dengan membunuh Itachi dan mengarahkan semua bukti padaku?"

Sakura melempar cincin pertunangannya. Ia memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Kita berdua sudah selesai. Dan Ino," Sakura maju memandang Ino dengan pandangan nanarnya. "Aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian berdua sebelum penderitaan merenggut itu semua darimu. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura pergi ketika mobil yang sudah di panggil langsung oleh Fugaku menunggu di depan pagar. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan semuanya. Ia bisa apa untuk membalas semua kejahatan Ino dan Sasuke padanya? Sakura tak bisa apa-apa untuk berkelahi. Bertarung saja tidak bisa.

"Jangan pernah kembali, pembunuh."

Sakura terus melangkah ketika suara itu terasa menyakitkan terdengar di telinganya. Tak ada gunanya untuk menangis, semua keluarga Uchiha akan menerima balasannya.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Now did you think it all through? All these things catch up to you]**_

* * *

.

.

Sakura mengendap-endap di dalam rumah besar bak istana yang menjadi misi terberatnya kali ini. Perintah atasan langsung yang tak boleh diabaikan. Bayarannya cukup besar. Hanya ia dan Temari yang bisa melakukannya. Ini menarik.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati wanita berambut panjang hitam sedang tertidur pulas. Ada pria paruh baya yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Temari berjaga di depan pintu dan ini adalah tugasnya. Sakura mengeluarkan suntikan biusnya, menyutikkan cairan bening itu ke dalam tubuh wanita yang sedang tertidur dan mengangkatnya perlahan menuju ke tempat aman yang sudah di siapkannya.

Temari mengangkat tubuh wanita paruh baya itu menuju tempat yang sudah di beritahu rekannya. Sakura membuka topengnya, wajahnya menyampaikan sarat akan dendam dan amarahnya. Ia memutar-mutarkan kedua pistolnya menunggu korbannya terbangun lebih dulu.

Pria itu terbangun. Menyalakan lampu hingga kamar besar itu terang. Irisnya kelamnya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang di lihatnya.

"Selamat malam, Papa."

Dan bunyi pistol terdengar sampai ke luar kamar.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Band-aids don't fix bullet holes, you say sorry just for show]**_

* * *

.

.

Fugaku menatap nanar ketika pandangannya mulai kabur. Dua peluru berhasil menembus perut dan dadanya. Darah begitu saja keluar dari tubuhnya. Mengalir dengan deras dengan warnanya yang kental serta bau yang menyengat. Ia masih bisa melihat bagaimana puasnya wajah Sakura yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Papa, semenjak kematian orang tuaku karena persaingan bisnis yang mengerikan itu, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara membalaskan dendam kematian mereka berdua."

Sakura melangkah mendekati Fugaku yang terkapar. Ia menginjak lengan besar Fugaku dengan sepatu hak tingginya. "Di mana, Sasuke?"

Fugaku berusaha bangun. Darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Batuk keras dan darah yang keluar.

"Oh, kalau begitu, di mana Ino?"

Fugaku sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sakura tertawa puas. Tak ada pergerakan napas dari tubuhnya. Ia sudah tewas.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[If you live like that you live with ghosts]**_

* * *

.

.

Temari membuka pintu kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Kamar itu kosong. Telingannya menangkap suara yang berasal dari arah belakang. Dengan gesit, Temari mengulurkan tangannya untuk memukul pergerakan wanita itu dan berhasil, wanita itu terjatuh hingga membentur meja.

Sakura datang, ia menyalakan lampu dan mendapati Ino terbaring dengan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Sakura menyuruh Temari untuk mundur. Mengurusi mayat Fugaku untuk segera dibersihkan dan pergi dari sini.

"Halo, teman lama."

Sakura menarik lengan Ino hingga punggung Ino menabrak dinding kamar.

"Kau pernah menyalakan api perang denganku. Dan aku siap menerima tantanganmu."

Ino tertawa, ia mengarahkan lampu kamar tidur ke arah kepala Sakura hingga mengenai kepala belakangnya. Hanya mengeluarkan darah sedikit, Sakura berlari menarik Ino dan memukul wanita itu sampai menabrak lemari kaca ruangan.

Masih sengit karena pertikaian mereka berdua. Wajah Ino sudah di penuhi darah dengan luka-luka berat. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Tapi, ia harus bertahan. Sakura semakin kuat.

"Di mana, Sasuke?"

Sakura merasa tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang saat tiba-tiba lelaki tampan berambut raven itu datang. Dengan kilat, lelaki itu berdiri di tengah ruangan. Memegang pisau dan pistol di masing-masing tangannya.

Sakura menyeringai. Ia mengelap sudut bibirnya yang robek karena Ino yang menampar dan melemparnya.

Sasuke mendekat. Melemparkan pisaunya tepat mengarah pada kepala Sakura tapi sayang hanya rambutnya yang terkena hingga beberapa helai merah mudanya jatuh ke bawah.

"Sial."

Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa berlatih bela diri seperti ini? Sejak kapan lelaki ini bisa menggunakan pisau dan pistol? Semenjak Sakura meninggalkannya, banyak hal yang tak ia tahu rupanya.

Ino berlari hendak melempar Sakura dengan benda-benda yang berada di sekitarnya. Sasuke menepisnya. Ino bergerak di depan menghalangi Sasuke untuk menghajar Sakura lebih lanjut lagi.

"Ini bagianku, pergi kau, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia melempar pisaunya ke tempat lain. Menodongkan pistol ke arah Sakura dan—

 **DOR!**

Bunyi tembakan terdengar. Dan peluru hitam itu melesat cepat tak kasat mata hingga mengenai korbannya dan terkapar tak berdaya karena berhasil menembus jantungnya.

Wanita itu tewas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan wanita berambut merah muda panjang melangkah dengan hati hati. Kepalanya diperban dan memar di beberapa sudut tubuhnya. Terlihat agak samar sudut bibirnya robek bekas tamparan seseorang.

"Kau belum sembuh, kenapa harus datang ke sini?"

Suara lelaki itu terdengar khawatir. Ia berdiri, menuntun Sakura untuk segera duduk di sofa ruangan. Membelai wajah cantik itu dan meringis perih ketika menyentuh luka di wajahnya.

"Salahku."

Wanita itu tertawa. Ia menggenggam jemari kekar lelaki itu dan menyatukannya dengan jemari miliknya.

"Bukan salahmu, Sasuke. Kau sangat handal mengatur segalanya."

Kepalanya menggeleng. Ia melepas tautan jemari mereka dan bergerak memeluk wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Kepalanya mencium pucuk kepala merah muda miliknya. Wanitanya. Segalanya.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia melepas pelukannya.

"Dari awal kita sepakat untuk membalaskan dendam kita masing-masing," Sakura memeluk Sasuke yang terdiam. "Kau tahu, ini semua memang rencana Ino, membunuh Itachi dan kau diam-diam bertindak seolah kau menyukai Ino. Dan wanita itu sampai membunuh Itachi demi bersamamu. Dan semua bukti sengaja mengarah padaku padahal kau tahu itu bukan salahku."

Sasuke diam.

"Tapi kemudian Fugaku memanipulasi semua. Ia menyerang lawan partainya dengan menuduh kalau mereka bersekongkol membunuh putranya sendiri. Bahkan sampai kematiannya ia tak mengetahui siapa pembunuh asli putranya. Itu menyedihkan."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Dan lawan partainya, Minato, meminta bantuan kita lebih dahulu untuk menghabisi keluarga Uchiha sampai tak tersisa. Tapi, aku menyayangi Ibuku. Ia tak boleh tahu."

"Ayahmu sudah bertindak terlalu jauh demi kekuasaan. Bahkan ia tak ingin sampai pihak lawan mencium kebohongan di dalam keluarganya yang berantakan. Kau selamanya tidak akan terbuang, Sasuke. Ayahmu takut ia akan kalah dalam pemilu bulan depan karena semua kebusukan keluarganya tercium. Ia bukan Ayah yang baik."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia memeluk Sakura erat.

"Maafkan aku karena harus mengusirmu pergi."

Sakura memukul pelan bahu Sasuke. "Tapi pada akhirnya kau mencariku kembali 'kan? Meminta maaf dan berusaha mengulang semuanya. Berkata kalau kau mencintaiku, uh, aku ingin sekali rasanya mencakar wajahmu waktu itu."

Sasuke tertawa. Dan pembicaraan kecil itu terputus ketika bibir tipis Sasuke menyentuh bibir wanitanya.

Segalanya.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[And baby now we got bad blood. Hey]**_

* * *

.

.

End.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Maafkan fic abal gaje ini huuh. Gajadi multichip karena utang saya segunung. Jadi maafkan ya.

Sekali lagi, happy birthday Eugenia! Sukses terus yaa, gurl. God bless you. Salam sayang darikuuuhh :*

Love,

emerallized onyxta


End file.
